Happy Birthday Harry
by black wolfgirl2722
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and the Weasley's and Hermione are happy to celebrate with him one more time. Having a certain ex-Slytherin around this time though has left Hermione a little distracted and wanting. A little together time surrounded by all these Weasley's is just what the doctor ordered. PWP Dramione


A/N: I know the title says 'Happy Birthday Harry' but this IS a Dramione story. I hope you all like it :) and I want to wish a very happy birthday to Harry and JK Rowling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( I just like borrowing Hermione and Draco for a little naughty time together ;)

WARNING: This story does contain smut! If you are not legally old enough to read please do NOT! Also, I promote safe sex, so be safe everyone! :) And this is basically PWP….but you already knew that I'm sure ;)

**Happy Birthday Harry**

Hermione smiled and laughed along with the rest of the Weasley family as Harry and Ron recounted some of the trio's adventures for the young ones. All of whom were hanging onto their words, eyes wide, and mouths open, the food on their plates lie forgotten in their rapture of the stories the two best friends were spinning. Sighing, Hermione glanced down the table to her right, briefly catching the eye of one Draco Malfoy, before he turned his attention back to Bill and Charlie, completely engulfed in their conversation. Smiling to herself, Hermione pushed her fork around in her mashed potatoes, rejoining the conversation that Ginny and Molly were having about the kids and this being James' first year at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry were excited for their son, but couldn't help the anxiety and fears of having their first born leave for boarding school.

Speaking of school, Hermione glanced down the table searching for the tangled mess of red hair, smiling when she noticed her daughter, Rose, just as enamored with Harry and her father's tales as the younger children. Hermione still had to make sure Rose had everything for her first year too; they only had a month before they'd be boarding the train and Hermione would have her flat to herself. She sighed, she'd miss Rose dearly, but she'd also enjoy the time to herself it would help her concentrate better on her writing not having to worry much about Rose and where she was, what she was doing, etc.

Movement caught her eye on the edge of her vision and she glanced over, observing Draco excuse himself from the two eldest Weasleys' and head off toward the hall. Hermione waited, pretending like she hadn't noticed before excusing herself from the table and following the ex-Slytherin from the room and up the stairs. She was on the fifth floor landing before she started to wonder where Draco could have gotten to when she was suddenly pulled into the bathroom on her right. She yelped in surprise, a strong hand coming up to cover her mouth to prevent any more sound from escaping. The two stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone from downstairs had heard Hermione yelp. Sighing in relief, the hand was slowly removed from Hermione's mouth but was quickly replaced by a strong mouth slanted over hers, kissing her furiously. She moaned into Draco' mouth, bringing her hands up behind his head and lacing her fingers in his soft blond locks' intent on keeping his mouth glued to hers.

Tearing her mouth away from his, Hermione whispered, "Draco, we shouldn't be doing this here." She moaned again, her fingers tightening in his hair as he moved his lips down her cheek, to her jaw, down her throat, nipping at her collarbone, all the while his nimble fingers were undoing the buttons of her light blue blouse, reaching inside to cup her full breasts encased within a white lacy bra, this action made her moan again, her fears and doubts disappearing at every one of his intimate caress's. He bent his head down to lather her breasts with his hot, wet mouth, making the nipples stand up hard, and woman above him twist in the circle of his arms, pushing his head closer to her.

Draco's nimble fingers moved down the curves of Hermione's body, making her flush with desire. With a quick flick of his hands, he detached himself from Hermione's breasts, hands bunching her skirt up around her waist, driving his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, running up and down her dripping slit, making her cry out for more. Hermione squirmed, thrusting her hips toward Draco's fingers, her hands clutching onto the counter for dear life as Draco's fingers continued their assault on her body. "Please," She whispered, her eyes searching for his in the bathroom mirror, pleading with him. "Merlin, Draco, please, just fuck me already."

Draco smirked, meeting Hermione's whiskey colored eyes in the mirror with his steel grey ones. They stared at one another for what felt like eternity while Draco continued to run his now dripping fingers up and down Hermione's slit, torturing her slowly, deliberately. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, her full pink lips parted in ecstasy, her pink tongue coming out to lick her lips every now and then, torturing him. Just the thought of having her pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock was enough to send Draco closer to orgasm; he could feel his cock straining in his trousers, desperate for relief. He wouldn't be able to torture Hermione much longer, he was reaching his torture limit, and his growing need to be inside of her as she came around him while he drove inside of her was very tempting.

Draco's fingers moved down Hermione's dripping cunt one more time before he let them sink inside of her lips, groaning at the feel of her soft heat on his probing fingers. He found her opening with little difficulty, after pressing down on her clit a few times, making her wail and grind down on his hand, he sunk three fingers all the way to the knuckle inside of her. Her cries of ecstasy, were loud enough to wake the dead, and all Draco could think was that he was glad he'd thought to place a silencing charm around the room before he'd lost too much of his sanity. He'd only thrust his fingers inside of her a couple of times before he felt her walls begin to flutter and her body jerk in his hold, as she moaned loudly as she came.

"Fuck." Draco swore loudly as he felt Hermione's juices flow out around his fingers as he kept them lodged deep within her while she came down from her high. Hermione blinked, trying to clear her vision of the stars that she was seeing. That was the best orgasm to date that she'd ever had, and she was positive it was the possibility of being discovered by one of the Weasley's that were below them. She'd barely recovered from her high, when she felt Draco's fingers leaving her, and his groan of appreciation as he brought his come covered fingers up to his mouth to taste her. Hermione watched, eyes glazed over, as Draco stuck each of his fingers in his mouth slowly and licked off her juices while she watched him in the mirror. She squirmed feeling the ball of heat in her stomach begin to grow again, and her hard nipples brushed against the cool counter. Noticing her squirming and the desire returning to her eyes, Draco smiled devilishly, his eyes flashing in the mirror.

Hermione gasped and then moaned in pleasure as she watched Draco fumbling behind her with his zipper no doubt, cursing loudly as his zipper stuck. She giggled quietly, shaking her bottom at Draco encouragingly, groaning as she felt his cool fingers on her hips before they slid down to shove her panties over, the tip of his rock hard dick pressed up against her pussy lips. With one hard shove, Draco's thick length was fully sheathed inside of Hermione's pulsing warmth. They both groaned at the feeling of having him inside of her, finally. Draco kept himself lodged deep inside of Hermione for a few moments while he regained his bearings once again. Slowly, he slid his length out before thrusting back inside to the hilt, his tip brushing against her womb with each upward stroke. Hermione moaned and writhed under Draco's touch his hands roamed her body while he pleasured her with his thick cock bringing her to the brink of orgasm once more.

Draco kept his thrusts well timed, long, slow strokes, keeping Hermione on edge. While doing this, he let his hands roam over her back, around her waist and up to her breasts, brushing the undersides softly, before retreating back down and over her back once more. The trail of fire that his hands invoked inside of Hermione was so powerful that she couldn't help herself when she thrust her breasts forward, fingers clenched tightly to the counter as she tried to drive herself back onto Draco's cock faster. Her efforts were in vain, however, because Draco kept his movements the same, nice and steady. He roamed his hands back up to Hermione's breasts, this time he didn't tease her, he cupped their full weight in both of his palms, thumbs flicking over the hardened buds, making her moan and rub her bottom harder into his pelvis. The rotation of her hips had the desired effect, as Hermione felt Draco growl deep in his throat, and thrust into her faster.

The increase of speed had Hermione and Draco both moving closer to their orgasms, Draco's hands on Hermione's breasts moved just enough so that he could pull the cups down and play with her breasts without anything in his way. Hermione moaned at the feel of Draco's hands on her bare breasts, as he continued to play with them while he thrust deeper inside of Hermione, his cock catching her g-spot on ever stroke. "Oh, Merlin Draco, I'm going to come soon, fuck me faster." At the sound of his lover's voice, Draco increased his thrusts pounding into her pussy harder and faster, intent on bringing her to climax once more before he gave into his own lust. Hermione was so close to her climax that she brought one of her hands down to her own cunt and pushed hard onto her clit. She groaned loudly, letting her fingers slide over her clit, and got lost in the feeling of her strokes and Draco's thrusts, that she felt her climax bearing down on her faster than before, and screamed with pleasure, her walls clamping down on Draco's cock so hard that he gave one last thrust before he too reached his own climax, his seed bursting out of his cock, flooding Hermione's sweet pussy as she still spasmed and jerked in his arms.

Draco's body slumped down against Hermione; he rested his head on her shoulder, as they both recovered from their shared orgasms. Ever so slowly, Draco eased himself out of Hermione's wetness, groaning as he watched their shared fluids run down the inside of her thighs. Hermione moaned at the loss of Draco inside of her, she was still too weak to move from her earth shattering orgasm, she could hear Draco moving about behind her readjusting himself in his pants. Carefully the two of them helped the other become somewhat presentable once more before they exited the bathroom and made their way down the stairs, separating there, Hermione going to the kitchen and Draco going back into the eating area.

By the time that Hermione reentered the loud room with the cake floating before her, the crowd of people began to sing, _Happy Birthday_ to Harry, the kids seemed to be the loudest of all, as they shouted out the words to the song. Hermione grinned and set the cake down in front of Harry, as soon as the song ended, Harry leaned forward to blow out his candles. The room burst into cheers and laughter and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry tight, wishing him a very happy birthday, before she walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down on his lap, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips as the children shouted that it was time for presents and cake.

Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face as Draco's arms wrapped around her waist, and she watched the children laughing watching Harry open his presents. It was one more year gone, one more year closer to the rest of her life with Draco. In two weeks they'd officially be married and then they'd be wishing Rose and Scorpius well on their first trip to Hogwarts, along with the rest of the Weasley's. And it wouldn't be too much longer after that, the happy couple would be welcoming their first child into the world. Life was good right now, and Hermione couldn't be happier.

A/N: Eh, kinda mushy for me even, but I still liked it! :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did, and I thank you for all your feedback and support. Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews they keep my muse going and my fingers typing faster! ;)

P.S. For those of you who follow my Dramione collection of one-shots, I appreciate your kind words and patience as this next chapter has been rather frustrating for me to write and I'm hoping that writing this will help me get back into the mood of writing it again, so expect an update soon!


End file.
